planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket
Rocket is an altered chimpanzee who was the Alpha at the San Bruno Primate Shelter before and during Caesar's time at the shelter. He was a typical bully until Caesar outsmarted him and took his place as Alpha. Settling their differences aside, the two became the most unlikeliest of allies. During the Ape Rebellion, Caesar tasks Rocket as one of his lead lieutenants. After ten years, the two are still best friends and Rocket is still one of Caesar's closest companions. He will play a big part in Caesar's Council of Apes and the Ape Army as he is Caesar's second-in-command. He is also the father of Ash. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes Rocket was the dominant male at the San Bruno Primate Shelter in which Caesar is forced to live after he attacks his next door neighbour. In Caesar's early days at the shelter, Rocket bullied him and established dominance over him. This doesn't last long. Tired of being picked on, Caesar uses his above average intelligence to outsmart the alpha and take his place. Rocket is somewhat reluctant but is forced to acknowledge Caesar as his successor thanks to the gorilla, Buck. When Caesar unleashes the ALZ-113 virus on the sleeping apes, Rocket becomes infected and becomes one of Caesar's most loyal companions during the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. On the bridge, Caesar commands Rocket to lead a group of apes to go up the side of the bridge and await his command while Maurice and his new Orangutan friends take the bridge from underneath. Rocket also served as one of the leaders of the battle by standing at Caesar's side while the waited for the humans to unleash their attack. The next time Rocket is seen is in the forest with Maurice (and possibly Cornelia) when Caesar is saying his final goodbyes to his adoptive human father, Will. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm Rocket is first seen when he spots a helicopter hovering above the trees. Caesar commands him to find him six apes and to report back to him. He soon returns with three Orangutans, two Chimpanzees and Koba, the Bonobo. Later in the book, he reports to Caesar, excited and shows him and his small band of apes a pile of food that he and his own band found. Caesar sees skins from some of the fruit on the ground and questions Rocket. He sheepishly tells him that he and his band had touched some of the food. Caesar, suspicious of this mysterious pile of food, has Koba inspect only to find a camera and several other devices. More To come... Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Rocket is first seen when his son, Ash is shot in the shoulder while out on a fishing trip with Blue Eyes. Forever protective over his son, Rocket is visibly shaken by this attack. Later during a council meeting, Rocket argues with Koba over what is to be done about the attack on Ash. Rocket angrily tells him that he follows Caesar's orders and that he will follow whatever Caesar wants to do. The next day, Rocket accompanies Caesar and the army out into the city where Caesar threatens the humans with war if they enter the apes' territory again. When Caesar and Blue Eyes are summoned by Cornelia's midwives, Rocket sits guard over his friend. Personality At first, Rocket appeared to be an arrogant, cruel, brutal and cold bully who harassed and traumatised Caesar for no apparent reason. He enjoys power and shows immense pride in being in charge. After being overthrown by Caesar, Rocket became a worthwhile ally and his sense of pride deminished and because Caesar's takeover of the what would become the ape colony, Rocket realised there was more to power then originally thought and that there was no need to be brutal and cruel to be a great leader. At first, Rocket was not very bright, this was proven to be true, when Caesar lured him out of his cage and into a trap, however after he was exposed to the ALZ-113, Rocket becomes intelligent. As a father, Rocket would do anything to keep his son from harm. Due to his friendship with Caesar, Rocket takes his protective nature to a whole level and takes it upon himself to protect Blue Eyes, Caesar's eldest son from the wrath of ape-hating human Carver. More to come… Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees Rocket is very powerful and strong, During the Ape Rebellion, he is shown to be strong enough to rips two doors off an animal control van. *'Animal Speed:' Rocket is amazingly fast. After Caesar and his ape army, encounters Malcolm and his group, Rocket is already next to Malcolm's Group, without any of them noticing he is heading towards them, in order to protect River. *'Skilled Combatant:' Rocket is a skilled combatant and was one of the primary warriors of the Battle of the Golden Gate Bridge. *'Advanced Intelligence: '''Rocket unknowingly inhaled the ALZ-113 when Caesar, in the dead of night, exposed it to the other apes while many of them were imprisoned in San Bruno. He was one of the first apes shown with green irises, a trait that is later passed on to his own son, Ash. It is unknown how much his advanced intelligence and IQ has increased. Because of his newfound intelligence, Rocket struggles with the idea of being intelligent. *'Sign Language:' Like Caesar and Maurice, Rocket knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication, it is possible that he learned it from Caesar or Maurice. *'Speech:' Having inhaled the ALZ-113, Rocket has gained the ability of speech. In Dawn he only speaks through the use of Sign Language. Relationships Maurice Maurice is Rocket's close friend. Though they have little to no interaction, Rocket and Maurice seemed to be civil despite the fact that Maurice thinks that he's stupid due to his brutality and apparent lack of a brain. Over the next ten years, Rocket and Maurice are likely closer then they were in captivity. Both are close to Caesar and it is likely that Ash, Rocket's son is one of Maurice's students prompting a closer association. ''More to Come... Caesar Caesar is Rocket's best friend. Rocket and Caesar's relationship didn't have a good start at first. When Caesar tries to befriend him, the Alpha male started to bully him for no apparent reason. After Caesar befriended Buck the gorilla, Caesar is able to lure Rocket out of his cage to the play area, and is able to overthrow him as Rocket knows he is no match for Buck the gorilla. Rocket and Caesar are able to settle their differences and they become the most unlikeliest of friends with him serving as one of Caesar's key lieutenants during the ape rebellion and battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. Rocket ends up becoming Caesar's second best friend and loyal follower. Over the next ten years, Rocket and Caesar are still best friends with Rocket being Caesar's second-in-command. They have become closer as they are both fathers to teenage sons. Due to his relationship with Caesar, Rocket serves as an uncle to Caesar's two young sons while in return, Caesar serves as an uncle to his own son, Ash. Caesar also permits Rocket to have a place on the council. More to Come... Koba Koba was Rocket's friend. Rocket and Koba had little interaction with each other, during the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. During the 10 year time jump Rocket and Koba are now friends but this friendship quickly turns to bitterness as Rocket sides with Caesar during the crisis with the humans which results with Rocket, along with Maurice to get locked up in cages for this disloyalty. Also, Rocket's son, Ash is killed by Koba. More to come... Ash Ash is Rocket's teenage son. It is currently unknown as to what kind of a relationship Rocket has with his son. When Ash and Blue Eyes get cornered by Carver in the forest, Rocket jumps in to defend them with a spear which implies Rocket is very prote ctive over his son. It is currently unknown what Rocket's reaction to Ash's death by Koba's hand will be. More to Come... Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Rocket's honorary nephew. Having grown up with Ash, Rocket knows Blue Eyes well and serves as a nephew to him. The pair are close and both openly concerned when Cornelia, Blue Eyes' mother becomes sick. When Koba has Maurice and Rocket locked up in cages for their disloyalty to him, Blue Eyes frees them both by ripping the cage door of its hinges. More to come... Buck Buck was a fellow inmate of Rocket while they were in captivity. Though they had very little interaction, Rocket feared Buck to begin with, believing that if he didn't do what he was told, he'd get beat up by the gorilla who was now loyal to Caesar. Seeing that Caesar had Buck on his side, he stepped down as Alpha, allowing Caesar to take his place. Before the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Rocket is seen on the top of a cable car with Buck, Caesar and Maurice, showing that he and Buck appeared to be civil. Malcolm Malcolm is Rocket's human companion. Malcolm is the human Rocket will interact with. It is currently unknown how well they will get along, but judging by a behind-the-scene featurette, they won't get along at first. More to come… Cornelia Cornelia is Rocket's close friend, former inmate and queen. Despite limited interaction, Rocket and Cornelia are close as they have watched each other's children grow up. Cornelia, being Caesar's wife is like a sister to Rocket who in return is very protective over her as he sits with Caesar, Blue Eyes and the baby when Cornelia is sick. More to Come... Notes * Most of the other apes in the movie had significant names, and Rick Jaffa claimed on the DVD feature that Rocket was named in tribute to Norman Rockett, a set designer on the first movie. * An earlier version of the script differed in that Rocket's eyes begin to go green (a sign of intelligence) after having bitten Caesar during their initial confrontation. After Caesar and Rocket together escape the primate facility and visit both Will's house and the Gen-Sys lab, they use stolen scissors to share their blood with the other apes at the facility and thus pass on their viral intelligence. In this version of the script, Rocket dies on the Golden Gate Bridge after being shot by Dodge Landon, who was aiming for Caesar. * Terry Notary, who played Rocket, had also worked on Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes in 2001, as a movement instructor and stunt coordinator on both films. He also played Bright Eyes. * Terry Notary played Rocket's motion capture role but (unlike the other ape actors) also did the vocal effects for Rocket, according to Rupert Wyatt on the director's commentary on the Blu-Ray version of Rise of the Planet of the Apes. * In an earlier version of the script, as confirmed by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver while being interviewed, Rocket was originally the film's antagonist but in the final film Rocket instead became one of Caesar's second-in-command. The other being Maurice. * Rocket is mistaken by Andy Serkis as a baboon, even though that Rocket is a chimp and baboons aren't a type of ape, they are large monkeys. * Rocket is present in the first official still from Dawn. He is on Caesar's left. He also appears in the first trailer for the film as this is where the still is from. Trivia * Rocket is due to return in Dawn and will be played once again by Terry Notary. *It is unknown how much interaction Rocket will have with Caesar's family in Dawn. It has been revealed that Rocket will have a son but it unknown whether his wife will appear in the film as there has been no mention of another female appearing. *According to an interview, it is said that Rocket will be Caesar's second-in-command but struggles with being intelligent. *Rocket has a son named Ash. *It is currently unknown who the mother of Ash is. *in the latest TV Spot it appears that Rocket along with Maurice are captured and put in a cage. Image Gallery wetaRocket.jpg|Terry Notary as Rocket. ThumbnailCANOL0CK.jpg|Rocket picks on Caesar. International30.jpg|Greeting to Caesar. Rocketcell.jpg|Rocket in his cage. ThumbnailCAJKNV0O.jpg|Caesar, Rocket, Maurice and Buck. Rise of the Planet of the Apes19.jpg|Gen-Sys Escape. Weta28.jpg|Rocket with Buck, Maurice and Caesar. Rocket.jpg|Escape. Risesketch2.jpg|Koba, Rocket and Lucky art. Hail King Caesar.jpg|Caesar with Rocket on his left. Off Rocket?.jpg|Rocket Poster (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes). Movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-01.jpg|Rocket with Caesar, Koba, Maurice, River and other apes. Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-1.jpg|Rocket with Maurice, Caesar and River on horses. Dawn-Of-The-Planet-Of-The-Apes-10.jpg|Rocket alongside Caesar. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-motion-capture.png|Terry Notary as Rocket. 10456815 668233836558206 1009701100726164742 n.jpg|Rocket looking tempted. Rocket with spear.png|Rocket protects his nephew and son from the humans. Caesar & Maurice.png|Rocket with River and Maurice Caesar, Rocket, Blue-Eyes, & Infant with Ill Cornelia.png|Rocket at Cornelia's side. Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chimpanzees Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Former villains Category:Heroes Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Rocket's Family Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters